


Domino Girls Go Sappic

by YGOFTW



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Breast Sucking, Community: yuri_challenge, F/F, Nurseshipping, Yuri, cunishipping, danceshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGOFTW/pseuds/YGOFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mai wakes up after a dream of lust sets the stage for the days events</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

IT was a beautiful day in domino city the sun was shining through the windows of the harpie duellist mai valentine causing her to wake from her eye opening dream. the busty blonde dreamt about her dream girl tea and her crush on fellow duellist joey's younger sister serenity. mai always knew she liked girls but would always make out she was bisexual but she knew that was a lie and that she was really a lesbian.

she had gotten so wet thinking about tea and serenity that she decided it would be a good idea to jump into the shower but not before she stripped in front of the mirror and staring at her self. Mai knew she had a body of a goddess with her double D breasts and her round ass was her best features and finally hopped into the shower. The blonde did not waste this chance to pleasure herself with soft fingers sliding in and out of her wet pussy with deeply erotic thoughts about tea and serenity pleasing her and it did not take to long for the queer gal to climax.

After her girly time she slipped on a purple bra and matching thong witch only credited her amazing ass. then she put on her white vest and got her purple mini skirt and slowly pulled it up and over her round butt then grabbed her leather purple jacket and sat down and gave tea a call.

Hey tea its mai said the lust filled blonde how are you tea replied yeah im fine and serenity is staying at my place for the weekend why dont you come round and we will have sleep over mai could not believe her luck she was invited over and serenity was going to be their. the blonde replied quickly hell yeah i will cum over for a sleep over ok well its a date tea replied making mai blush ok so see you gals soon then.

Mai was so excited she practically rushed gathering her things and hopped on her motorbike and zoomed over to teas home. Meanwhile tea and serenity was chatting on her bed and gossiping about their crushes and on kuriboook tea went to see what apps serenity had on her phone while the younger girl went to fetch some wkd. tea was shocked when she turned on joeys sisters phone and saw all kinds of erotic and sexual pictures of many attractive woman including the whole photo shoot gallery of ishizu ishtars pics at that moment serenity had returned and noticed right way and started to cry saying that tea and mai would think she was a freak for liking   
girls tea hugged serenity and said i dont mind and neither will mai serenity still embarrassed and stressed said how do you know that mai will be fine with it tea replied because she is a lesbian and so am i ok. 

serenity was completely blown away how both her best friends were lesbians like her and this news made her cheer up and stop crying and suddenley tea pulled serenity into a forceful kiss the younger girl was surprised by this but soon reacted this the passionate embrace they were sharing and deepend the kiss causing tea to moan and suddenly they heard a knock at the door and sprang apart both blushing.


	2. heating up

When Mai arrived she was greeted with a hug from serenity and tea what's up said the blonde duelist well we can go to my room and watch some tv and have a drink tea said.

Well I Will get the drinks said serenity. Tea showed Mai to her room and closed the door. What is it said Mai tea responded I found erotic pics of woman on serenitys phone and she told me she likes girls well that means she can join us later. Tea then went to open her door to let serenity in and as the brunette was doing so Mai took it upon herself to spank tea making tea moan and serenity saw what just transpired and blushed. 

 

Later Mai tea and scerenity were sitting comfy on scerenitys pink bed drinking strawberry milk shake and watching a model show serenity said I got a bunch of lingere from my little shopping spree why don't you show us your new sexy attire Mai smiling at the idea and scerenity said sure why not the hazel haired girl grabbed a black and pink bag and showed tea and Mai all kinds of sexy underwear and sexy items she brought Mai said why don't you give us a show and model some of this for us tea jumped for joy and said come on it Will be fun Mai and tea cuddling scerenity and saying please Mai then hugged her and scerenity could smell that rose perfume and it made her blush then Mai and tea kissed her cheek then scerenity said fine but you better be able to handle what sexy things I do next this time it was Mai and teas turn to blush as the blonde and the brunette sat at the end of the hazel haired babes bed the lights then dimmed.


	3. serenitys lapdance

Then boom the music hits Mai and teas pussys were already on fire out comes serenity swaying her hips with the music her hair flying all around Mai and tea were mesmerized when scerenity tore her pink shirt off exposing her blue and white bra scerenity danced her way over to in front of both tea and Mai and swayed her hips and booty around Mai and teas eyes locked on the sexy hazel haired ass scerenity then bent over and slid her blue mini shorts off revealing her light blue and white thong and her young fresh ass scerenity then sat on Mai lap and started grinding on the blonde then did the same to tea Mai had had enough and grabbed scerenity and pushed her into the bed and tea started to undress and Mai tore teas clothes off till she was left in her pink panties and bra then tea and scerenity ripped Mai top off now the blonde was left in her mini skirt and her purple bra the hazel haired girl and the brunette forced Mai to bend over and slid her mini skirt off leaving everyone in just their bra and panties.

Scerenity was sandwiched between Mai and tea they both took their bras off exposing their massive bouncing tits serenity was in hevan and began sucking both Mai and teas tits at the same time while tea and Mai shared a wet sloppy passionate tongue kiss Mai then unbuttoned scerenity bra and began sucking the younger girls perky c cup tits scerenity straddled Mai and kissed is well as sucking each others tits tea went behind scerenity and pulled her thong down and berried her fave in between scerenity ass cheeks scerenity then pushed Mai purple panties aside and began feasting on the blondes cunt lapping it with her tongue making Mai moan in pleasure tea licking scerenity pussy now harder and faster then ever making the youngest girl moan while kissing Mai then scerenity lower her head between Mai legs and again went down on the blonde tea was spanking scerenity while also licking her pussy the brunette suddenly caught the hazel haired girl off guard and shoved a finger in the younger girls wet moast cum leaking cunt witch made scerenity scream out in pleasure then she shoved two fingers into the blondes yummy cunt forcing Mai to cum all over scerenity two finger and right then and their tea made scerenity cum from finger fucking her is well as licking her wet pussy scerenity ejected her wet moast fingers from Mai pussy and put them in her mouth Mai blushing as the hazel haired girl slurped the pussy juce off her finger very slowly and erotic then scerenity shoved her still cum wet fingers in the blondes mouth Mai then sucked scerenity finger in a very sexual way you taste so good Mai I thought you would want to taste yourself Mai then moaned at the taste of her vagina juice tea then grabbed scerenity pointing the younger girls ass and still wet cunt at Mai making her blush again and said taste her girly cum she tastes like heaven Mai lowers her head just above the hazel girs ass and places her hands on scerenity ass then spreads her pussy lips and sucked at the girls vagina   
Wow she tastes yummy Mai said scerenity then noticed a damp spot on teas pink panties and remembers that tea has not been de flowered yet and jumps up from her bed and opens her closet and grabs a pink box and places it on the end of the bed Mai and tea both were a little too intrested in what was inside the box scerenity bent over to get somethin the blonde and the brunette had a perverted look on their faces while staring at the young girls cute ass.

The hazel haired girl pulled out some rope and tied tea to the bed then she pulled out a special dildo she shoved it in her pussy and the other end acted like a cock scerenity then ripped teas wet panties off and forced the dildo into teas pussy the young girl pushed the brunette legs in the air and started to fuck her pussy Mai then sat on teas face scerenity was humping harder and faster now Mai and scerenity giggled as they could hear muffled moans from under mais pussy Mai was moaning almost as much as tea as she was eating Mai pussy out like a lesbian porn star the blonde was already cum in on teas face and scerenity was pounding tea as hard as she could the dildo was also making scerenity on the verge of having another wet orgasm tea was screaming is pleasure now scerenity saying what's that you want it harder with that scerenity violently shoved the dildo into tea making both tea and scerenity cum at the same time then tea found mais g spot and licked it and shoved her face into Mai pussy making her cum .


	4. Shower time means pussy time

With all three woman sweaty and panting serenity said i never thought i would enjoy girl on girl so much tea and mai shared another kiss. well im going to have a shower cum join me serenity said in a seductive tone and blew a kiss to the blonde and brunette.

once in the shower all three pussy licking dykes were kissing and soaping up each others tits serenity surprised mai by forcefully pushing her back into the shower room wall and said its my turn to dominate you and the hazel haired girl pressed her breasts forcefully against the harpie duellist making her moan and engaged her in a sloppy sluttish kiss witch was a battle for dominance with tongues witch mai lost. mai suddenly flipped the script and picked serenity up and held her into the wall the hazel haired girl proceeded to wrap her legs around the blonde and continue their battle of tongues as tea got on her knees and got underneath serenity and began feasting on joey's sisters clit making serenity scream into mais mouth tea took that as a sign to keep going gladly as the brunettes tongue continued its assault on the youngest dykes pussy and shoved her thin and slender finger in and out of her till she came all over teas now pussy creamed face. mai then precoded to let the young girl down and tea shoved mai onto her back on the floor and sat on the blondes face while serenity got between mais legs and started to thrust her young pussy onto the blondes and continued to hump mais wet pussy while sucking on her massive tits taking the busty blondes left nipple into her mouth and sucked and licked and nibbled on mais nipple and then did the same to the other this time biting down on the blondes tits making the harpie duellist cry out in muffled pleasure pain from the lapping and licking to teas pussy mai knew by all the moans tea was making she was satisfying her and stepped it up and sucked on her pussy lips and pulling her legs down more onto her face to give her better access to the brunettes wet folds thus sending tea into overdrive and came all over mais blushing face with her pussy juice whilst gripping tightly onto her blonde hair it was at that moment serenity upped her thrusting and humped mai harder and faster till the blonde and the youngest girl came at the same time all three girls then engaged each other in sloppy heated kisses wanting to taste their pussy on each others tongues.


End file.
